Evles - Riches to rags
by shwetadokwal90
Summary: Story of how elves became house-elves. Written as a tribute to go hp and founders fandom (wattpad edition) on completion of 19 years later timeline
1. The bad seed

Once upon a long long time ago, in a charming town of Boubbeting lived extremely personable little men, known in wizarding world as elves.

They lived peacefully, and very hardly, if ever, caused trouble for any fellow elf or any other magical being.

It was a blessing that they were so contend with their place in the world for they possessed magic like no other magical being in the world.

Unlike most witches and wizards, and other magical creatures, they did not need a medium to cast their magic around.

Many thought it was because of this that their magic was somewhat restricted.

In reality, this very talent made them more powerful than many of wand wielding wizards.

They could move mountains around and make goats fly with a wink of their eyes or a snap of their fingers.

It would have resulted in a huge war and destruction had all of them decided to want to rule the world.

They lived united in their towns, happily going about their lives, doing regular work of farming and mining, prospering in the little heaven they had created for themselves.

But like everything in world, where sun shined bright, darkness also lurks in the quiet corners.

Mr. Rugled, the eldest elf of Boubbeting town sighed in contentment as he ran his gaze over the town he has spent all his life in.

He had lived a happy life here, managing to maintain coexistence with all the other creatures in the world.

He was well respected amongst witches and wizards, vampires and even centaurs and werewolves, who seldom trusted people other than their own kind.

Mr. Rugled lived in a cottage on the tallest mountain in town and often gazed upon his town folks, feeling pride and love for them.

He lovingly gaze upon his son, returning to town from Scotland, his bat-like ears flapping about him.

Mr. Rugled cannot see his eyes from this far above, but knew his son's large hazel eyes must be tired but satisfied, having finally completed his work in Scotland.

Mr. Rugled's son, Reppie had a talent for building castles and hiding them from prying eyes of muggles, and many a rich witches and wizards hired him to build theirs in exchange jewels and crops.

Rugled, like majority of other elves, was rich because of their talents and would never need to work if not for the love for it.

Rugled was distracted from his musing by the sound of footsteps, and he turned to find his wife Beekey hobbling towards him with basket of fresh fruits and concerned hazel eyes, so like his son's.

Mr. Rugled knew why Beekey looked concerned but seeking to delay the discussion for some time still, enquired about their son first.

In his old, squeaky voice, he asked, "I see our son is back from building that castle for those wizards, my dear Beekey."

His wife replied, "It is to be a school, he says, dear."

"A school?," Rugled inquired. "Of what kind?" Beekey handed him a fresh apple and replied, "A school for young witches and wizards he says. Those are powerful wizards and witches, and they seek to teach young lot too."

"That's kind of them. Very kind, indeed Beekey!" It always heartened Rugled to see people spreading kindness around a world that was darkening every day in so many other ways.

This thought brought forth the inevitable discussion that had put concern in his wife's eyes.

"So Trudy called upon us again, my dear Beekey" It was not a question, but Beekey answered anyways.

She squeaked, "Why yes, she did. And told me Troffer had gone to London to meet some people, she did."

Troffer was a bad seed of the town. While every other town folk was happy and content by coexisting with each other, Troffer had dreams.

Dreams that, Rugled feared, will in turn be a nightmare to his kind.

Troffer seeked power. Recognition. He believed elves were wasting their lives - and their magic - doing meagre work when they had potential to rule the world.

Trudy, his mother, feared that he has fallen in bad company in his quest for power.

She had informed them Troffer has made friends with a few wizard who promises to crown him the king of the world in exchange for a little bit of elf magic.

It was all in rage these days. Some wizards believed that sacrificing an elf on full moon helps them possess their powers.

It was because of this, that his town had to go into hiding with the help of spells and protective enchantments to preserve their existence.

Troffer thought sacrificing some was a small price to become powerful. He had been outcasted since elves found out of his intentions, but Trudy kept constant contact with her son.

"She fears he would tell those wand wielders how to find our town, dear Rugled! Oh how she cried, poor Trudy did," Beekey added with a touch of sympathy.

"She says we must make our magic stronger. Strong enough to deceive them, she says."

"Worry not, my dear Beekey. I will call upon a council in the morning and chant those spells again to make the barriers stronger."

He placed a wrinkled hand on Beekey's shoulder who at 3'3 inches reached his nose level. Relieved, Beekey let her husband lead her back from the hill.

And as the sun set behind trees, both of them hobbled their way towards their cottage to join their son for supper, unaware of the fact that they would not look upon the sun again ever.


	2. Consequences

Screams were everywhere. Shrill voices calling for help, mercy and some even warning.

Mr. Rugled jerked awake from his deep sleep and ran out of his cottage to the edge of the hill which helped him view entire town.

It seemed like his peaceful heaven was burning in hell fire.

Cottages were on fire. Random spells were casted. Elves were running everywhere, some shielding their children from flashing red, blue and green lights and some standing bravely facing their attackers.

From his position he could see small elves casting what seemed to be rather powerful and aggressive magic on tall, cloaked figures who were blocking their spells with just a flick of their wrist.

He was too late, Rugled thought. He felt his son and wife run up to him from behind but he didn't waste time looking over his shoulder.

He disapparated with with a pop and appeared at the heart of chaos and heard lot of more popping sounds around him.

Some elves were running for safety while others were trying to fight off and kill their attackers. He realized he could see across the field clearly and looked up to see swollen big moon hanging off the sky and lighting the whole town.

It's full moon night! He realized it with a jolt. How could he forget it? How could he let something so important slip from his mind! He should have foreseen it. Done something - anything - before he went to bed.

He was brought to present when his eyes met large green round eyes that most days looked angry and arrogant but right now looked dazed and scared.

Being the eldest, his powers were a lot more stronger than the most, so blowing an attacker away from his path, he made his way towards the person responsible for the destruction of this once peaceful heaven.

Looking at furious - almost murderous - Rugled coming towards him, Troffer shakily hobbled towards him, falling immediately at his feet and sputtering.

"Too late for apologies now, you traitor!" roared Rugled. "I did not know! I did not know of this, believe me!" Troffer squeaked, barely getting words out of this throat.

"Oh I believe you! You were too blinded with greed for power to notice the same in others Troffer! And now it's all gone!" Rugled snarled.

Troffer was blurbing at his feet still, repeating, "they promised to not harm many. They promised to not harm mother. They did! Killed her. Killed her!"

Rugled could feel genuine regret in Troffer, but could not make himself offer any assurances to him.

He had betrayed them. Betrayed their whole kind! And innocents were to pay the price for his greedy, misled dream.

He was gazing down Troffer's bald head, when he heard the shrill cry calling out, "FATHER!" that made him turn only to witness his only son fall on the floor, lifeless. Stunned, he looked up at the attacker who had meant to ambush him.

The tall, cloaked figure held the wand right in front of him and said, "my apologies, sir. I hear yer happen to be the most powerful elf in this town. Yer power alone can make me mightier than most elves 'ere combined!"

"No it won't, you vile man!"squeaked another voice. He turned and saw Beekey running towards him, her short legs carrying her faster than one can presume.

Placing herself between her husband and the attacker, Beekey started throwing spell after spell on him which he blocked almost too easily.

Rugled knew he was going to die. And truthfully, he had no reason to live anymore.

His town, family were all destroyed. His heaven had turned into hell right in front of his eyes.

He always knew - wished - he would die in this town.

And he considered it both honour and shame to die fighting for this very town.

Shame because he knew he won't be alive to see this brutality end. Because this will go on. And not just in this town or country.

If only he could make sure another town like his won't be torn to pieces in quest for power. If only, he could find a little light in this darkness.

A ray of kindness in this brutality. And suddenly he knew.

He gazed at his dear wife and knew she won't be able to survive long.

Turning to blurbing mess at his feet, he lifted Troffer by his shoulders abruptly, and said, "You make this right Troffer. You have to!"

When he didn't seem to listen, Rugled shook him harshly and his eyes snapped to focus. "Go to Scotland, Troffer! Meet the witches and wizards who are building a school there, meet them, you! Make sure this never happens again. You hear me? You have to promise! Promise that no other elf will be sacrificed in quest for power ever again!"

Shaking him further, he shouted, "Promise this to me, Troffer! Promise this to your mother! This whole town!"

Looking into Rugled's fierce eyes, Troffer knew he has to find a way to fix this. Any way he can.

Taking a shaky breath of determination, he said, "I promise, Rugled. I will stop this. I will stop this for forever."

The words were barely out of his mouth when they heard a squeak and knew Beekey was gone.

Rugled turned and with a last look at Troffer, stepped ahead to what they both knew would be the last battle of his life.

Troffer cannot see this old elf die. Not him too. Not the very strength of this town.

So before either one of them can cast a single spell, Troffer disapparated with a pop to Scotland, with the determination to make sure no elf is ever seen as a means to greatness ever again.


	3. The traitor

Standing in front of four witches' and wizards, Troffer could barely make himself meet their eyes.

It was barely dawn when Troffer had appeared in what he hoped was Scotland. He has never been here before, but he knew elf magic when he felt one.

Minutes after appearing on the strange, unknown land, he had felt traces of strong elf magic around and followed it.

That was another wonder of elf magic, it stayed intact even after the death of the elf who had casted it.

Following it, he had appeared on the edge of a very dark lake, beyond which was a magnificent castle.

He was greeted at the door by a short and plump woman with kind eyes and smiling face.

Now, standing in front of four founders of what was supposed to be a school, Troffer cleared his and started in his squeaky voice, "I apologize to bother y'all so early in the day, but the matter could not wait a minute's delay."

He stopped when the other witch lifted her brow. They were all very different from each other.

Unlike the witch who had greeted him at the door, this one did not look friendly or nice.

No, she looked regal and intimidating. Her dark blue robes and black hairs somehow emphasized her intelligent eyes and made her look rather unapproachable.

The wizard sitting next to her resembled a lion. There really was no other comparison that came to mind.

Bright green eyes looked alert and sharp in his red bearded face. Thick Red mane of hairs about his shoulders gave him wild look and the armour he wore made him look like a warrior.

But what made him most nervous was the fourth person in the room.

His silver eyes were penetrating and sly, as was his smile.

He appeared to always be in possession of some knowledge no one else had.

He was slouched in his chair, lazily twirling his long silvery beard between his fingers, but Troffer felt it was all a deception.

In fact, it felt like he was a coiled snake, about to strike any second.

"So what is this matter, sir?" Said the deep, heavy voice of lion-like wizard, Griffindor his name was, he believed.

"Does it have something to do with the floor plan? Did Mr. Reppie think it will not be good enough in a long run?" This came from Ravenclaw, the witch with intelligent eyes.

"Or does he think his wages were not quite enough for his services?" Hissed silver bearded wizard.

"Salazar! Let the elf speak. He seems haggard as it is. Whatever the matter is, it seems quite dire." The kind eyed witch spoke up, the turning to him said, "say, dear Sir. What brings you here so early in the day?"

Encouraged, he began to tell his story. Whatever his audience were expecting his reason for being there to be, it definitely wasn't it. Far from it, actually.

When he finished up, there were tears in his eyes as it were in the eyes of the kind witch, Hufflepuff's. "Oh dear God. Dear, dear God," she whimpered.

"There there, Helga. I understand why this hurts you so much. But we mustn't lose our hearts or heads." Said Rawenclaw, while soothingly.

Griffindore was vibrating with anger. "Mustn't lose our hearts and heads?" He roared. "These disgusting idiotic wizards and their greed! Will they never understand that taking a life only brings destruction and never any gain? But how can they see this simple thing when they are so blinded by their greed of power?"

Troffer shook on his small legs at the roar of griffindore. He really seemed like a lion right now. An angry lion, ready to tear throats out.

Troffer was overwhelmed by the reactions of these witches and wizards.

He felt relief and consolation in their heartfelt pain and disgust at what has happened.

He was also filled with respect for them.

Battling with this, was his guilt and self hatred at being responsible for the slaughter of his own kind.

But above all, he felt nervous. Nervous about the quietness of the fourth wizard.

There was something behind his silver eyes. Something close to anger and accusation that he was trying very hard to conceal, but it still showed.

Anger, he could understand, even welcomed. But him trying to hide it was what made him nervous. At long last he spoke.

"My dear friends, we all agree that what happened was unfortunate. Very unfortunate, indeed. But do you all fail to hear the part where this elf betrayed this own kind?" His silvery eyes turned to Troffer in accusation.

"I do not possess Helga's kind spirit or Rowena's mind to evaluate everything logically or Godric's spirit and bravery to go after people who have killed thousand innocents. What I possess is a mind clear enough to conclude that it was you who betrayed your own kind and now stand before us."

"So tell me, are you here to ask us to protect you from your own kind who will no doubt want Troffer the traitor dead as soon as they see you?"

Ignoring Helga's gasp of horror, Slytherin continued, "Or, you want us to go after those who you helped slaughter your own kind, and now fear will come after you?"

Shaking on his feet now, Troffer struggled, "n-no good s-s-sir. I d-do not s-seek to s-save myself. I-I merely w-want to s-save- "

Getting on his feet, Slytherin cut off Troffer's with his hissing words, "save who? Who can a traitor like you possibly want to save but himself?"

Looking at the wide eyes of other three, Troffer begged, "p-p-please. If anyone c-can save t-this from ever happening again, it's you. P-Please."

Slytherin hissed again, "Oh you want to save others? Every elf in the world? A traitor wants to save his own kind after all? How do you propose that happens? And what are you willing to do for it traitor elf?"

Falling on Slytherin's feet, Troffer blubbered, "anything Sir. Troffer will do anything, Sir. He will give his life for your help. He will be your slave for eternity if it means no elf will ever be sacrificed again, Sir. Troffer will be your slave for life!"

For few minutes, the only sound in the room was Troffer's cries and Helga's sniffs.

At long last, Slytherin stepped away from Troffer's writhing and sobbing body on the floor and said, "Perhaps, there really is a way to stop this forever."

With gleaming eyes he turned to the rest of them, but instead of relief, Troffer felt dread in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't know what this way Slytherin spoke about was, and he knew he shouldn't take it, but he also knew that this was only way he had.


	4. Some Help!

"It is impossible!" Helga cries while Godric and Rowena watched Salazar in stunned silence.

"Make them all slaves? Are you mental? This is your idea to save the innocent? Or give them in hands of wizards conveniently?" Godric finally storms.

His friend had always been hotheaded, never looking at the logic and reason behind his words, only impulse.

Salazar turns to Rowena who was quietly contemplating his words and asked, "do you at least see what I'm suggesting Rowena? You're the wisest of us all!"

"I know you're trying to help Salazar, but what is the thought behind suggesting making every elf that ever existed or will ever exist, slaves forever?"

Sighing -which too, sounded like a hiss - Salazar said, "Listen to me, all of you. Ever wondered why wizards try to sacrifice elves and think they will get a hold of their magic?"

When no one answers, he continues, "It is because on the inside wizards fear elves."

"Their magic is strong, beyond ours ever are. Our magic is even bound to three laws, theirs isn't. Why would creatures of such powers ever be slaves to anyone? Think, my friends. Everyone can see they are rich, in magic and money. Look at this traitor's robes. Ever seen such fine silk? They scream dominance even if they don't seek it. Put in rags, doing minimal household chores they won't draw attention, much less be seen as a tressure of powers."

"I see the logic behind this Salazar. But how do we know we can trust them?" At a flinch from Troffer, still sitting at Salazar's feet Rowena said, "excuse me for my blunt manner elf, but you did betray your own kind. Who's to say there are not more of you?"

"Rowena!" gasps Helga. "This isn't a time to think of ourselves! We have to think of saving a whole kind!"

"I am thinking of saving a kind, Helga. Does, by that you mean making them slaves is good preposition? Not only will a magic like that bind entire elf kind to enslavement for centuries, but if there are in fact, more like him, will put wizards at risk! Imagine them having in the house, knowing our secrets, selling us to dark wizards or enemies. No protective enchantments will work in such a case my dear."

Salazar was quiet in his contemplation. That was the reason he liked Rowena. She saw things that he, in all his shrewd thinking and resourcefulness couldn't. Finally, he hisses, "we just make sure they are obedient enough to not betray us then."

"They are living things not inanimate objects that will work according to our will Salazar!" Godric's voice was filled with indignation but even he knew Salazar's way had it's merits.

Not for the wizards of course, Godric would never think like that. But for the elves.

"Best way to hide a beast is to place it in a cage and keep it right in front of you, mates. There are lots of elf families. Wizards who seek help in any way, can get themselves slaves. Selling themselves as slaves for all the eternity and of every member of your family to come, who would think such creatures can possess such powerful magic? If any of you have a better idea then speak now, mates."

He knew he has gotten the point across when Helga sighed. She possessed a soft heart, and if she agrees to this then that means there really was no other way.

"I'm just saddened to send a whole kind into slavery for eternity."

"There, there Helga. Wizards are not always proud and cruel. They are kind, and gentle too. They will be treated well, I'm sure."

He wasn't sure, of course. But this was his way of killing two birds with one stone.

Elves magic has always intrigued him and he suspected some day they will see it themselves and try to be dominant species. He couldn't let that happen.

Besides, as much as he wanted elves tapped down, ruthless killings such as what had just occurred pained him just as much as it made him believe that they will have an elf uprising on their hands soon.

Better to kill them with kindness, so to speak.

And if that favour meant having to make them eternal slaves... Well he couldn't think of a better thought.

At long last, after thorough thinking and discussion all four of them stood facing each other and keeping Troffer in the middle.

Before they begin, Helga softly asked, "are you really sure about this, Sir? Once done, the combined magic of four of us cannot be undone for the rest of the eternity."

"Yes, madam. If this is what will take to save innocents, then so be it. Whole elf kind will be eternally grateful for your kindness and all of wizard families who will take them in and our of harm's way."

Sighing, Helga looks at her three friends and says, "so shall be it."

All four of them hold each other's hand and place their wands right in top of their conjoined fingers. Below their conjoined hand stands Troffer, bathed in golden light, summoning all of the elf magic that exists. The four of them chants a spell and then Salazar starts, "Do you, Troffer, swear on behalf of every elf in the world that elves will be, from here on till all of the eternity be slaves to families who will kindly take them in?"

"I do," squeaks troffer. A golden thread-like light crawls out of four of their hands and slithers around Troffer's neck.

"And do you swear, on behalf of every elf in the world, to obey each and every command given to you by your rightful masters, no matter what that command is?"

"I do" another thread crawls around his neck.

"Do you accept, on behalf of every elf that exists and will ever exist that failure to do so will lead you to be punished as per the punishment of your master's choosing?"

"I do" third thread binds.

"Do you, on behalf of your whole kind, agree to use your magic as commanded and deemed fit by your master and not on your own free will?"

"I do"

"And do you accept that if awarded with clothes by your master will mean you are no longer bound to him for any service any longer?"

"I do" after another chanting of spell they part their hands.

Troffer thanks each of them profusely but when he reaches Salazar, he noticed an odd gleam in his eyes.

For the first time since coming here and asking for help, Troffer wonders if he saved his kind or yet again doomed them all. This time, for all of the eternity.

*THE END*


End file.
